


Presbyopia

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan learns some new facts about glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presbyopia

"Hey, Pretty Boy, how much comp time do you have?"

"I'm pushing the maximum. Why?"

"I need a favor, but I don't want you to have to take vacation or anything."

Reid just stared at him. "I've told you before, I won't bury bodies."

Morgan checked his watch. "Nothing like that. It's just embarrassing. I need you to drive me somewhere. If you don't mind taking Friday afternoon off, that is."

Reid typed something on his computer. "If I'm driving, you'll have to tell me where we're going."

His computer sounded an email alert, and Reid opened the message. "Hotch says I can leave at noon as long as I'm in by eight." Reid glared at Morgan.

"Triple shot mocha with enough sugar to make a syrup will be waiting for you."

Reid looked at him. "Make it two. I hate driving during rush hour."

"You got it."

***   
They left together at noon on Friday. Morgan just shook his head at Reid's antique car. "This thing have pedals?"

"No, I paid extra for the squirrels to run it." He opened Morgan's door before walking around to the driver's side. "At some point, you need to tell me what this is all about."

Morgan pulled a page of directions out of his backpack, and handed them to Reid. "You need me to come with you to an optometrist?"

"It's full service. There's an ophthalmologist too, and I see her first. They have to use those drops and she said something about carotene dye."

"Oh, that's fun. At least you're dark skinned. I was day-glow orange for a day." He pulled out of the parking lot and began following the directions he'd already memorized. "Why do you need your optic nerve photographed?"

"You won't tell Hotch?"

"I'll take my promise not to tell him as you took yours about my night terrors."

Morgan sighed. "I've been having some problems with spots in front of my eyes. They're persistent, but I don't get them all the time. My doctor sent me to a neurologist who said he thinks it's migraines, but he wanted me to see an ophthalmologist to be sure."

"Any headaches?"

"You have an MD now too?"

"No, but I've had migraines most of my life, including some of the more interesting variants. It's why I've had my optic nerve photographed."

Morgan just kept staring at the road.

Reid gave him a quick glance and said, "There's a corollary between migraines and intelligence."

"There's a corollary between migraines and pain. Why haven't I had any pain? I mean, sure, I get headaches sometimes, but none of that red-hot poker stuff I thought migraines were supposed to have."

"Are you worried the doctor's going to find something?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"Fair enough."

There was a long silence. When they finally pulled up to the doctor's building, Morgan said, "That's it? 'Fair enough.' I expected strings of statistics at least."

"You should have said. I figured you wanted time to brood."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me?"

"A little. If you're seriously worried, only having the appointment and seeing the results will help. But I wouldn't have minded distracting you, if that was what you needed."

"We're a little early. You want another coffee?"

"I'll grab one while you're in with the doctor. Your appointment's going to take at least two hours. More if you keep blinking."

Morgan reported to the receptionist and was able to be seen right away, at least for the preliminaries. Reid wandered off to grab coffee and told Morgan he'd be back in an hour.

When he got back, he sped through the magazines on the rack waiting for his friend to reappear.

Morgan finally left the doctor's office moving gracelessly. The drops were still keeping his eyes dilated, and it was messing up his perception.

"You are a little tanner than you were, but it doesn't look too bad. Was she able to get the results immediately, or do you have to wait?" Reid asked.

"My optic nerve is fine. She recommended meditation or other relaxation work for the migraine variants."

Reid could see there was something more. "And?"

"And I have a prescription for reading glasses that I need to have filled. She said it would help my headaches. They aren't tension. They're eyestrain." He sounded angry.

"You'll probably get one soon if you don't calm down. What's wrong with needing reading glasses? I've been wearing glasses since I was two."

"And I bet you got picked on all the time."

Reid nodded. "If it's any comfort, you're thirty-six. I don't think anyone is going to point and call you 'four-eyes.'" He thought for a moment. "Emily might. JJ could go either way."

Morgan had the grace to chuckle. "Hotch won't 'cause he has to wear them himself. Does Rossi?"

"I occasionally wonder whether Dave reads. I know he _writes_, but I don't think I've seen him read."

They were in the front of the building in the glasses shop. Reid steered Morgan away from the salesgirl. "I promise we'll find you when he's ready." He turned to Morgan. "There's a style of rimless glasses that might be ideal for you. There's a cut-out along the top, so if you have to look up while reading, you aren't distorted. I'm going to see if they carry those, so you can decide."

Morgan grabbed his arm. "I am not taking advice on frames from someone who wears old-man glasses. Seriously, did you find them in an antique store?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Unlike you, who will need a narrow-width frame for reading, I have to wear mine all the time. I use my whole eye. Most modern glasses don't give me enough coverage to see without turning my head or distorting what I see with the frame edge. So I went to a website that had antique frames."

Morgan just shook his head. "I assumed you couldn't afford anything better, not that you'd hunted for something that ugly."

"Find your frames and let them fill your prescription."

It took nearly thirty minutes for Morgan to narrow his search down. Reid went and got the sales girl they'd seen earlier, and let her help Morgan figure out the best pair while he flirted shamelessly.

They hung out at a bookstore for the hour it took to fill the prescription, and then Reid drove Morgan home.

"Kid, come on in and have dinner with me. I can't exactly go out tonight with the orange and the drops."

"Your inner eye should be responding correctly by now, the new formulations …"

"I'm still orange, though, right?"

Reid looked at him. "Definitely."

"Not going out."

"Wings?"

"Pizza?"

Reid nodded. "As long as it's not Chinese. I've had it three times this week."

"Hazard of the job."

Morgan took Clooney out quickly, called in their order, and then went through his mail. He started reading an article in a magazine that arrived.

Reid said, "Glasses."

"What?"

"Put on your glasses. It'll take a few days for it to become second nature, but you have to remember."

Morgan took the case from Reid's hand and put on his glasses. He looked at the article again. "Okay. They really do help."

Reid just nodded and found a professional journal to read.

When the pizza arrived, Morgan got up to pay and left the glasses on his coffee table. Reid ran after him. "I'll get the pizza. You rescue your glasses from your dog."

"Hell."

The rescue went well. The pizza was good, and Morgan and Reid decided to finish their respective articles before putting in a movie.

It hadn't taken Reid long at all to finish the whole magazine. He watched Morgan, noted where he was in the article, checked with his own memory of having read it to determine how close to finished he was.

When Morgan looked up, he met Reid's eyes over the rim of glasses.

Reid licked his lips. "There's one advantage to glasses that no one ever mentions."

"And that would be." Morgan raised a hand to take his off, but was stopped by Reid.

Instead Reid grabbed the case and slid Morgan's glasses off his nose before leaning in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet.

When it ended, Reid folded the glasses away and put them out of Clooney's reach on the table behind the sofa. "Taking someone else's glasses off is very erotic. It's part of the geek mating ritual."

"Is it?" Morgan's voice was breathy as he leaned forward to pull Reid on top of him.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss. They pressed their bodies close as they devoured each other's mouth.

Morgan couldn't believe how demanding Reid's hands were; there was no shyness as he reached between them trying to find a way to Morgan's skin.

He'd just managed to work Morgan's tee shirt up high enough to flick his tongue over Morgan's nipples when a long tongue washed his ear. "Get Clooney off me."

"Sorry. He does that when he needs to be walked." Morgan was trying not to giggle.

So was Reid. "Right now?"

"The good news is if I take him out now, I can just let him run in the back yard for a few minutes later tonight." He pushed Reid's shoulders and Reid let him up off the sofa.

Morgan bent down and kissed him. "You know where my bedroom is. Be naked and waiting when I get back."

Reid stood and used his height to bend Morgan backward a little while their tongues clashed. "I want you to know, right now, that I intend to fuck you tonight."

"Oh, yeah, Pretty Boy? Since I don't plan to let you out of my bed this weekend, there'll be enough sucking and fucking for both of us."

Reid was mouthing his way down Morgan's neck when Clooney barked. "Go. Before I drag you to bed."

Morgan stepped back and looked at Reid's kiss swollen mouth. "Why did we wait so long for this?" he asked as he got the leash fastened on Clooney's collar.

Reid grinned. "I needed to be able to take off your glasses," he said as he walked down the hall to Morgan's bedroom.


End file.
